Kingdom Hearts x Rwby Vol-1
by SonicKudo60
Summary: Two teenage boys with a keyblade land in Vale to stop the darkness. Where they meet Team RWBY who want to help them along the way. Spoiler! There will be romance in this. Sorry I haven't post any new chapters. I'm okay. P.s. I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. I'll be using my Kingdom Hearts OCs.
1. The Beginning

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

Chapter 1

The New Team

As many of us know, there are people who are chosen by the keyblade. Some from the light, but some of darkness.

Sorry I haven't been uploading any new chapters these past months because I was very busy with school. But I might be uploading chapters on the weekends only so I can have more time for school. P.s. I'm including my Ocs, but I might add Sora, Riku, and etc. If you guys and girls want me to.

But this is about two boys with the keyblade that they used to help others.

The first boy was named David, but he preferred to be called Exospark (That's my Nintendo Network name. Plz don't judge)

He was born in the light. He wants to help people from other worlds from falling into darkness and his friends too.

The other boy's name was Justin, but he calls himself Shade. Just like Riku, he thought that being part of the darkness would help him find his friend when they got separated. But he was tricked by a man in black.(No racism intended.) So he also was chosen by the keyblade from the light that still shines within him. Both boys eventually found each other. Now they leave their home and search for a way to stop the darkness form spreading. ( I will add more Oc characters later)

Now their journey continues in Vale(I think B/c I don't know much about RWBY.)

"Shade." said Exospark.

"Yeah Exo?" said Shade.

"Do you think we'll ever stop the darkness?" Exospark said.

"Maybe… if we have help along the way." Shade replied with a smile.

As they continue, some people ran in fear from the heartless.

"Monster!" yell a man.

"Looks like the heartless are here too.(Summons his keyblade)" said Exospark.

"(Summons keyblade as well) Let's go Exo" Shade said as they ran towards the monsters.

When they got there, four girls had already slain most of the heartless and the Exospark and Shade finished the rest.

"Thanks for the help. I thought we couldn't finished those things." said the girl in a red skirt and hood.

"You're welcome, I'm Exospark." he said.

"I'm Shade." said Shade.

"I'm Ruby. This is Yang, Blake, and Weiss." said Ruby with a smile.

"Hi!" Yang said.

"Hello." Blake said.

"A pleasure to meet you" Weiss said with manners.

"Nice to meet you all. But me and Shade have to go now." said Exospark.

As soon as the two boys left, Team RWBY went back to their dorm. When they got there, Ruby couldn't stop thinking about the two boys.

Later that night, Exospark and Shade were on the rooftop of a building, thinking about Team RWBY.

"Shade." Exospark said.

"Yeah?" Shade said.

"Do you think that we'll see Ruby again?" said Exospark.

"Who knows. We might." replied Shade.

To Be Continued…

Hope you guys and girls enjoy this story, sorry that this chapter is short. Tell me if yous want to see ExosparkxRuby.

If you have an idea on Shade x someone. Let me know.

Examples:

ShadeXYang

ShadeXBlake

ShadeXWeiss

Etc. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time.

:D


	2. Exospark's Darkness?

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

Chapter 2

The Dream

Last time on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY, two keyblade wielders landed in Vale. Home of Beacon Academy. After an encounter with Team RWBY, Exospark and Shade had meet Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang while fighting heartless. During their encounter, Exospark had grown fond of Ruby and Shade with a different member of the team.

Now the story continues.

During the same dark, moonlit night, Exospark was starring at the starry sky, thinking about Ruby.

"I wonder how Ruby is. I hope she is alright. Why am I having these weird feelings for her?" Exospark said in his mind.

When Exospark closed his blue sky eyes, in his mind, he saw a dark, red eyed figure that resembled him. It began to walk up to him and spoke.

"Hello David…" said the mysterious figure.

"Who… who are you? And how do you know my name?(When he attempts to summon his keyblade, the mysterious figure holds his keyblade.)" said Exospark.

"Looking for this?(Holds keyblade.)" It said.

"Ho… how d.. did you get my keyblade?!" yelled Exospark.

"That is non of your concern!" the mysterious figure said.

Suddenly, the figure ran towards Exospark. Before it could lay a finger on him, Exospark woke up in a sudden panic. Sticking out his hand, his keyblade appeared, but with a dark aura circling around it.

"Who was that guy? And why was he holding my keyblade?" He said.

When he put away his keyblade, on a tall building in the distance, the same figure stood.

"Rest up David… you'll be fighting a force within your darkness." the mysterious figure said leaving.

As the sun rises, Shade woke up, stretching his arms. Then he noticed Exospark already awake.

"Morning Exo." Shade said.

But Exospark did not replied back. When Shade moved closer to him, he saw that he was looking towards a building that look

like an academy.

"Something bothering you?" Shade said in wonder.

"Yeah… but I don't want to talk about it..." Exospark replied.

"Let's talk about it later okay, Exo?" Shade said.

"Okay..." said Exospark.

So they left the city and enter a forest, tall. leafy trees, fresh air, and space to practice.

"Want to practice Exo?" Shade asked.

"Sure…" said Exospark.

But before they could begin, Team RWBY came.

"Hi guys!" Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby." Shade said.

"Hi Exospark." Ruby said moving closer to him.

"Hi Ruby..." Exospark said not looking at her.

"Exospark, what's wrong?" Ruby asked rubbing her hand on cheek.

"It's nothing… I'm fine." He said moving away.

"Please tell me." She said.

"I said I'm fine..." Exospark said.

"Exospark, just tell us what's wrong. We're your friends." Shade said.

"I said nothing's wrong!"Yelled Exospark.

He shot out a dark pulse that pushed Shade, Ruby, and the others to the ground. He starred at his hand and saw darkness flowing around his hand. Without hesitating, he took one last look at his friends one last time, then ran out of the forest. Before Ruby could go after him, Shade stop her.

"We have to find him. He could get hurt!" Ruby said in a worried way.

"Don't worry, he can manage himself because he has a keyblade by his side." Shade said to reassure Ruby.

"But still, we should go after him." She said.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Shade said with confidence.

So they all ran out of the forest and on the search for Exospark.

"I hope he is alright and he doesn't get hurt..." Ruby said in her mind.

Later that day, Exospark walked down an alley way. Looking at his hands with the darkness surrounding it. Fearing that he might be treated differently like how Shade was. So he hid his hands in his pockets.

"Hope no one notice." Exospark said.

When he turned around, the same figure from his dream stood about 3 feet behind him.

"Hello again David. Remember me?" It said.

"Who are you and do you know my name!?" Exospark said.

When Exospark tried to strike it with his keyblade, the figure moved out of the way.

"You can't attack me like that David." the figure said avoiding the hit.

"Shut up!" Exospark said.

When Exospark tried to hit the guy again. The figure faded to darkness, it teleported behind Exospark and the replica of him summoned his own keyblade that resembled Exospark's keyblade and struck Exospark and sent him flying into the side of a building.

"Face it, I'm too powerful to defeat David. And by the way, that question you asked me…. Well, lets say that… I'm YOU!" said the guy.

"H… how is this possible?!" exclaimed Exospark.

"I'm the darkness that formed inside your heart. You can't defeat me. For I am Dark Exospark!" As he yelled out loud, Ruby, Shade, and the other came.

"Exospark! There you are. (Sees Dark Exospark) Uh… who is that?" Ruby said.

"So you are Ruby?" Dark Exo said.

He teleported right in front of her. Putting his hand on her face, Exospark tried to get up.

"Get your hand off of her!" He said.

"Make me..." Dark Exospark said.

With his powers of darkness, Dark Exospark teleported in front of Exospark and both of them disappeared in a dust of dark smoke.

"What the?!" Shade yelled.

Ruby walked up to where Exospark was last standing. She falls to her knees as she sheds a tear from her sliver eyes.

"Exospark… please… don't die..." Ruby said.

To be continued…

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

What do you think would happen to Exospark and Dark Exospark?

Will he survive?

Find out next time on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY.


	3. The Way To Darkness

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

Chapter 3

Previously on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY, Exospark had been dragged into a realm by his dark clone, Dark Exo.

When he got pulled in by Dark Exo, Ruby sheds a tear from here silver eyes. Hoping he could make it out alive.

So now the story continues.

Exospark wakes up in the Station of Awakening, but since he doesn't know it, so he's left to wonder.

"Where am I?" Exospark said.

As he walks to the center of the glass floor, It shows a boy with brown spiky hair, red shorts, white shirt, and yellow shoes with a keyblade. It also shows a dog like figure, a duck, another spiky haired boy, and a smiling girl. At the center of the glass floor, two keyblades One that resembles Way to Dawn and the other one that resembles the Kingdom Key. Exospark walks towards them. Then a mysterious voice that sounded so familiar.

"You're probably wondering where you are." said the voice.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Exospark demanded.

"But first, pick a keyblade, one will lead you to the light and the other will lead you to darkness. Choose wisely…." the voice said.

So Exospark examined both keyblades. He could tell that the one with a dragon wing was the one from darkness and the one with mickey's insignia was the one from the light. He wanted to get the Kingdom Key, but his mind wanted Way to Dawn. So he reaches his hand out and grabs Way to Dawn. After grabbing the keyblade, the Kingdom Key disappeared.

"So you rather embrace the darkness, than the light? This isn't you." said Dark Exo appearing from a dark portal.

"I… I d.. didn't mean to choose this keyblade.(Closes his eyes, then open his eyes and his eyes turned to a golden yellowish color and a dark aura surrounds him.)You wanted me to embrace the darkness…. (Way to dawn keyblade summons.)

This is your doing!(Slashes Dark Exo, leaving a bleeding scar on his chest.)

"ARGH! You really think you can kill me fool?!" yelled Dark Exo.

"Who's fault is this?! Not mine…, BUT YOURS!" Exospark yelled

When Exospark struck Dark Exo, he got impaled, darkness leaked from his insides, and then Dark Exo faded into darkness, leaving nothing behind. Exospark then dropped the keyblade, then he fell to his knees.

"Finally, he's gone. Now how do I get out of here?" He said.

Out of nowhere a door with a keyhole appeared out on the floor. Then he stood back up. Since Exospark knows how to keyholes work, he points his keyblade at the door. A beam of light shines out of his keyblade and the door opens slowly until it finally opened. So Exospark walked towards the opened door. Later with Team RWBY and Shade in Team RWBY's dorm.

"I hope he's okay..." Ruby said in depressed.

"Don't worry Ruby, he can defend himself with the keyblade." said Shade.

"What exactly is a keyblade?" Weiss said.

"A keyblade is a sword that chooses it wielder. It can lock and unlock keyholes in different worlds. It was meant to be used for the light, but some people got it through the darkness. Then there was a Keyblade War. It all happened because they were looking for the one " _X_ "."

"So you and Exospark were chosen by it?" Blake asked.

"(Summons keyblade) Yeah, but he got his through the light. I was bounded to the darkness, but the light within me gave me the keyblade." Shade said.

"How come I sensed some darkness coming out of him?" Ruby asked Shade.

"That isn't him…. He would never embrace the darkness that happened to me." He said worried.

Meanwhile, in town of Vale, Exospark wakes up on an open field near some buildings.

"I'm back. Where's Shade at? Shade! Shade where are you?!" Exospark yelled.

Everyone just ignored him and continued their lives, but an orange haired girl with a pink bow on the back of her head and in green walked up to Exospark.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, his name is Shade. He's a bit taller than me, wears a black outfit, and wields a keyblade. Have you seen him?" Exospark pleaded.

"I think I did, he was with Ruby and her friends. I can take you to them, if you like me too." the girl said.

"Thanks, I'm Exospark. What's your name?" Exospark said.

"I'm Penny. Nice to meet you Exospark." Penny said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Penny. Can I ask you something?" He said.

"What is it?" She said.

"How long did you know Ruby?" He said.

"Not that long, but she's a good friend." She said.

Later outside of Beacon, Shade and Team RWBY were still looking for Exospark, but no luck. Ruby begins to worry even more than before.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"No…. I don't know why, but I've started to have feelings for Exospark." Ruby asked.

"I think I know why Ruby." Yang said.

"Why?" Ruby said in wonder.

"You're in love with him!" Yang said to Ruby giving her a hug.

"But…. How do I get him to notice me?" Ruby asked.

"I think I know how.( :3 )" Yang said.

Later in Vale. Exospark and Penny continued to walk towards Beacon.

"Hey Exospark." Penny said.

"Yeah?" Said Exospark.

"When did you meet Ruby?" She asked.

"I met her yesterday, but somehow I started to have weird feelings to her after we met." He said.

"Don't you think that you are in love with her?" She said.

"I just met her, I can't be in love with Ruby." Exospark said.

"So you do like her?" She said.

"I guess I do like her." He said.

Just then, heartless spawned in, but they looked like the grimm.

"What are those creatures?" Penny said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Those are the heartless! Stand back! I'll take care of them!(Summons keyblade. Looks at the keyblade for a bit, then charges towards the heartless.)" Exospark said prepared for combat.

To be continued….

Hope yous enjoyed this chapter.

What will happen to Exospark? Is Dark Exo really gone for good? Will Ruby admit her love to Exospark?

Find out next time on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY!

Peace out!


	4. Ruby's love and Exospark's key

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

Chapter 4

Previously on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY, Exospark has gotten a new keyblade, but from the dark realm. Now he his searching for Shade and Team RWBY. With an encounter with Penny, both go to Beacon, but on their way, the Heartless hybrid Grimms appeared. Now Exospark and Penny face a horde of them.

The story continues.

"What do we do, Exospark?" Penny said in fear.

"We fight.(strike's a heartless.) We don't stop till the very end!" Exospark said.

"Right." Penny said.

So Exospark rushes towards the Heartless. All that Penny could do was stand and watch.

Exospark was killing the Heartless and Grimms, as many of them fade away, more Heartless and Grimm keep spawning. Slashing through them with the keyblade, but all the attacking and defending made him tired and vulnerable to the creatures.

"They just keep coming." Exospark said continuing to slay more Heartless and Grimms.

Without being noticed, a Grimm spawned behind him and smacked him into a wall, destroying part of it.

"AGH!" Yelled Exospark in pain.

"Exospark!(Runs to him.) Are you okay?" Penny said in worry.

"Yeah… argh!" Exospark said in agony.

When Exospark stood up, Penny saw blood coming out from his back.

"You're hurt! We need to get out of here!" Penny said.

"No…." Exospark said.

"What?! If you stay here, you'll die!" Penny said.

"I rather sacrifice my life than see others die." Exospark said and ran towards the horde of monsters.

"Exospark! Don't!" She yelled.

He still slays more of them, but the creatures continue to attack him, leaving more scars on him.

"Exospark!" said a familiar voice.

"Ruby..." Exospark said.

"Behind you!" She said in panic.

When Exospark turned around, a Grimm smashed it's paw, revealing claws at Exospark, sending him flying towards a building, also leaving him a bloody scar on his cheek.

"Exospark!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards him, but without noticing a Grimm chasing behind her.

"RUBY! BEHIND YOU!" Exospark yelled as loud as he could.

When Ruby looked behind her, a Grimm charges towards her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby yelled.

When she blocked herself, she closed her eyes, hoping she doesn't get hurt. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Exospark with tons of cuts and scars on his body and a major cut on is bloody chest.

"Don't worry Ruby, I will always protect you and let nothing happen… because I now realized that...(Falls to the ground.) I… love.. you..." Exospark said before Ruby walked towards him.

Shade, Yang, Weiss, and Blake finished off all the rest of the Heartless and Grimms. They all saw Ruby put Exospark's head on her lap.

"Exospark, I need to tell you something." Ruby said.

"What is it Ruby?(Groans in pain)" Exospark said.

"I love you, too. After I met you the past couple days, I started to have feelings for you, but I didn't know how to tell you." Ruby said.

"Same thing here, Ruby." He said.

"Awe, my little sis has a boyfriend. By the way Shade, who do have a crush on?" Yang asked him.

"Nobody, well not anyone at the moment. Why'd you asked?" Shade said.

"Just saying." Yang said smiling at him which made him blush.

"Can you not stare at me?" He said.

"Oh sorry…" Yang said blushing as well.

"Come on, let's go." Shade said.

So everyone has prepared to go back to Beacon, but since Exospark is too injured to walk, Ruby helped him.

"Need help getting up Exo?" Ruby said.

"Yeah." Exospark said holding out his hand.

Ruby pulls him up and he got up on his feet. He stood close to her, with him being a year older than Ruby and a couple inches taller.

"Well, let's go then. You first Ruby." Exospark

said in a polite manner.

"Thanks.(Blushes and kisses him on the cheek.) And thanks for saving my life.(Holds his hand.)" Ruby said with a smile.

"No need to thank me, I just couldn't let you get hurt. I would never let anyone hurt you.(Hugs her)" He said.

"Same thing Exospark.(Hugs him as well.)"

"Exospark." Penny said.

"(Lets go of Ruby and faces Penny.)Yeah?" He said.

"Nice meeting you, hope we meet again.(Leaves.)Good bye." Penny said waving at him.

"See ya next time." Exospark said.

So the six teens flew back to Beacon, where Professor Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of the school.

"Team RWBY, yous go to your dorm, and yous two come with me." Said Ozpin.

Without saying a word, Team RWBY went to their dorm and Exospark and Shade followed Ozpin and Glynda.

Later in Ozpin's office.

"Now yous are wondering why you're here. I've heard about yous two. Yous two bare a weapon that few have ever gotten to hold… a keyblade." Ozpin said.

"How do you know about the keyblade?!" Shade asked.

"I've heard the story about it and the Keyblade War. But, my I see they keyblades you s bare." Replied Ozpin.

First Exospark summoned his keyblade.

Looks like this:

(I tried my best to make this Keyblade, so please don't judge my artwork. Plz don't hate.)

"Interesting, now may I see you're keyblade." Ozpin asked Shade.

Looks like this:

Shade's Keyblade:

(Like I said, still work in progress. Plz don't hate.)

"These keyblades yous bare, you do use these for good, right?" Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Shade replied

"May know your names?" Ozpin said.

"My name is Exospark." He replied.

"And my name Shade." Said Shade.

"Now, since it's kind of late to apply to Beacon, I would let yous become part of a team. If you want to." Ozpin suggested.

"Let me and Exo talk about it." Shade said.

"Sure, tell me when you're ready." Ozpin said.

So now Exospark and Shade now talk about being students a Beacon Academy.

Will they join Beacon or remain free roaming heroes?

Hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter.

I got ask you guys and girls a question.

Do yous think I should add Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey in the story next chapter?

If you do, then let me know in the comment(review)

below.

Read, review, and follow.

See yous next time! ;)

(P.s. Exospark's wounds were treated when they were on the airship. If anyone was wondering.)


	5. A quick question

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

Non Chapter

What will happen?

Previously on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY, Exospark and Shade enter Beacon and Professor Ozpin given them the choice to form a team or become free roaming heroes. Now, I am asking yous this question.

Should Exospark and Shade form a team and join Beacon or stay free roaming keyblade wielding fighters?

Yous decide! The first 12 comments will count, which ever has the most votes will be mentioned in the next chapter.

Comment→ Join Beacon. If you want to see Exospark and Shade join Beacon.

Comment→ Free Roam. If you want to see Exospark and Shade not join Beacon.

Later we'll see which would have the most votes.

See ya next chapter. :)


	6. Something different (Short chapter)

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

Chapter 6

Previously on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY, Exospark and Shade were given the choice to join an academy known as Beacon, a school where students train to become hunters and huntresses. Now it's their decision to join Beacon or stay free to roam the world.

"So, have yous decided yet?" Ozpin said.

"Sorry sir, but we still don't know." Exospark replied.

"Well since it's getting dark outside, yous may stay with Team RWBY." Ozpin said.

"Okay, thanks sir." Exospark said.

So Ozpin took Exospark and Shade to Team RWBY'S dorm.

"Exospark!(Goes up to him and hugs him)" Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby.(hugs her.)" Exospark said smiling.

"Exospark and Shade will stay here for tonight. If yous don't mind." Ozpin said.

"No we don't mind sir.(Still hugging Exospark.)" Ruby said.

"Well then, good night everyone." Ozpin said leaving.

"Good night sir." Said everyone.

So Yang, Weiss, and Blake were beginning to sleep, but Ruby went up to Exospark.

"Umm… Exospark?" Said Ruby.

"Yeah Ruby?" Exospark said.

"This may be awkward for you but, do you want to sleep with me?" Ruby asked.

After Ruby said that to Exospark, it made him blush.

"Are you sure Ruby?" said Exospark.

"Yeah. I'm fine with it.(Grabs his hand and both get into bed." said Ruby.

As both get into bed, Shade stood up and leaned on the wall, then Yang saw Shade leaning on the wall.

"Shade?" Yang said.

"Hmm…? What is it Yang?" Shade asked.

"Well… you seem very worried about Exospark. Will he be alright?" Yang said.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm around with him, Exospark will be fine." Shade said winking at Yang.

This made Yang blush.

"Shade? Do you want to sleep with me?" Yang asked.

This also made him blush deep red.

"You sure you want me to?" Shade said.

"Hm… (giggles for a bit) It's okay.(Looks at him in a weird way.) Besides, I'll be fine with it." Yang said winking back at him.

So Shade got up to Yang's bed and both went to sleep.

"Good night Yang.(Puts him arm around her.)" Shade said.

"Good night Shade. (Whispers to herself.) I love you." Yang said. Before falling asleep.

So all of them fell to sleep, but the night wasn't quiet at all.

Exospark was still awake, not getting any sleep, so Exospark got up from Ruby's bed.

"Why can't I sleep? Is it something wrong with me?" Exospark said to himself.

Exospark then walked towards the window and stared into the starry night time sky. Without noticing, Blake woke up and saw Exospark by the window. So she got out of her bed and went up to Exospark.

"Exospark..." She said.

"Uh.. Blake, why are you up at this time?!" Exospark said trying to be quiet.

"Don't worry Exospark… you not alone.." Blake said moving closer to him.

"W.. what are you saying? I don't understand." Exospark said.

Without saying anything, she gives him a hug and gives him a kiss on his lips.

"Blake… what was that for?" He said to Blake.

"(Feeling guilty.) I don't know what gotten over me. I feel like I was in love with you." Blake said letting go of Exospark.

Blake looked away from him, shedding a tear from her eye. Exospark walked up to her wiping the tear from her eye.

"Blake, don't cry. It doesn't matter how we feel for each other, the only thing that matters to me is that my friends are safe from harm. I will help you if you want me too. I don't care what anyone says about you, me, or any of my friends" Exospark said to her smiling.

This made Blake smile and blush, before she went back to her bed, she gave Exospark a hug.

"Thank you Exospark. You're a very good friend." Blake said.

"You're welcome Blake." Exospark said.

So she let go of Exospark and goes back to bed.

"Good night, Exospark." Blake said.

"Good night, Blake." Exospark said.

As both drift back to sleep, Ruby was in a weird dream.

"(In her dream) What is this place?" She said.

When she turned around she saw Exospark fighting a guy who resembled him, but Exospark was badly hurt and then he saw Ruby.

"Ruby… (Gets impaled.) Agh!" Exospark said.

"Exospark! (Runs up to him.) Exospark, please don't die." She said to him and began to cry.

"S..sorry R...Ruby..(Coughs out blood on his hand.) But.. I may.. not ..see...y..you again. Good bye, R..u..by…." Exospark said.

Exospark's eyes close, his heart stops beating, and he stops breathing.

"Exospark...(Shakes his motionless body.) No! You can't die! I need you… please..." Ruby said crying to see Exospark die in front of her.

"You know it had to come to this. He didn't have a chance fighting me. Now are you going to stand there or are you going to fight me as well?" Said Dark Exospark.

"(Pulls out her Crescent Rose.) You killed my friend. Now I must defeat you!" Ruby said in raged.

To be continued…

Hoped yous enjoyed the chapter.

Sorry for the long wait, I got writers block.

See yous next time. XD


	7. The Initiation Part 1

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

Chapter 7

Hey guys, Sonickudo60 returns. I am sorry that I was not updating my stories in months. I was too preoccupied in my summer packet from school. So sorry for the long wait yous all went through. Now, let the story continue.

Previously on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY, Exospark and Shade were sleeping in the dorm of team RWBY. Exospark had troubles sleeping and Blake was awake and kissed him. Surprised by this, Blake felt guilty about kissing him, but he forgave her and she was happy again. But in Ruby's mind, Exospark and Dark Exo battled, but it took a turn for the worst. Exospark got impaled by Dark Exo's keyblade. Ruby witnessed the death of her friend, but she couldn't save his life.

Now we continue.

"You MONSTER!" yelled Ruby as she charged at Dark Exo.

"Fool..." said Dark Exo.

Both clashed blades and the sound of metal can be heard in the dark room. Then both placed their weapons in an X form and Dark Exo stares into Ruby's silver eye.

"Why waste your life for a dead friend, if he'll never see you again." said Dark Exo.

"He isn't dead. He's still in my heart. And we will defeat you, together!" said Ruby.

Suddenly, a flash of light flashed from Ruby's scythe and with one quick swipe from her scythe, cut straight through Dark Exo's body and sword.

"Damn you! I cannot die by you!" Dark Exo said.

Before anything else could happen, Ruby woke up and realized that Exospark wasn't by here side. She got up in surprise. Then Exospark came into the room, she saw him and burst in tears as she hugged him tightly.

"Exospark..." Ruby said quietly to him.

"What is Ruby?" Exospark said.

She cried on his chest as she explain why she was crying on him.

"I had a bad dream. You were their and you died and.. I was scared." Ruby said to him.

"Don't worry Ruby, I will always be their for you. I promise." Exospark said hugging her back.

"Thank you, Exospark." said Ruby.

Later in Ozpin's office, Exospark and Shade stood in front of Ozpin.

"So did yous two finally decided on an answer?" said Ozpin looking at the two boys.

"Yes Ozpin." said Exospark.

"Me and Exo decided we would like to join Beacon." said Shade.

"Alright then, now yous two prepare yourselves for you're initiation at noon. Me and Glynda will test you on your skills and see if yous are fit to become Beacon students.

"Yes, sir." both Exospark and Shade said.

So both left his office and returned to team RWBY's dorm. Ozpin then thought.

"Exospark is hiding something. I need to keep an eye on him."

Later in team RWBY's dorm.

"OHMYGOSH! That's good to know that you'll be joining Beacon." Ruby said.

"But we still have to do our initiation test. But don't worry me and Shade will pass, right Shade?" said Exospark.

"You know it." Shade said smiling.

Later in Vale.

"Exo, we have to train harder if we want to be in Beacon." Shade said.

"No problem, I can handle it. This will be easy." said Exospark said.

As he looked forwards, he saw a familiar face he saw a couple of days ago.

"Exospark!" said the girl running to him and hugging him.

"Hey Penny. Nice to see ya again."

"(Confused) Wait, you know here?" Shade said pointing at Penny.

"Yeah. Penny, this is Shade."

"Salutations.(Shakes Shade's hand)"

"Nice to meet you."

"So Exospark, you look better now."

"Yeah. Nothing stops me from saving people."

"Um… Shade?" said Penny

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I could talk to Exospark alone?"

"Sure, go ahead." said Shade moving a couple feet away from them.

When he wasn't around them, Penny broke the silence.

"Exospark. Can I ask you something?" said Penny.

"What's up?" said Exospark.

"I was wondering if we can hang out tomorrow?"

"(In thought) Hope this is isn't what I think it is.(Out thought) Sure."

"Okay see you tomorrow.(Gives him a hug.)"

"See ya Penny.(Returns hug.)"

As Penny walks away from Exospark, Shade walked up to Exospark.

"What did she saw to you?" He asked.

"Just a thanks for saving her the other day."

"Alright let's start our training in the forest." Shade said.

To be continued…

Sorry for the long wait you guys. But I'll be uploading chapter 6 of RWBYS someday this week.

P.s. should I add my Sonic OC in this fanfic?

It's up to yous. Just send me a review.

Sonickudo60 signing off.


	8. Exospark's Initiation (short)

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

Chapter 8

(Hey guys, Sonickudo60 here and I'm apologizing for not uploading on Saturday. I hope yous can forgive me. Now I am worrying about school.

Previously on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY, Exospark and Shade were welcomed to Beacon and now with have to pass their initiation, so the go to Vale to get prepared for the initiation and saw Penny.

Onwards with the story.

Exospark and Shade went to the forest after their encounter with Penny and both found an open field and they stood on opposite sides of the field and summoned their keyblades, ready to fight.

"Ready Exo?" Shade said

"You bet Shade." Exospark said.

Both charged and clashed blades at each other, but without noticing, two people, one in a red outfit, brownish high heels. and a bang covering her left eye and Dark Exo were standing on a tree, staring at the 2 keyblade wielder.

"So, they are the ones who we need to get rid of? They don't look strong." said the woman.

"Still, be on your guard. They're stronger than they look. But I bet you can handle them. You'll deal with Shade while I deal with Exospark," Dark Exo said as they enter a dark portal.

As time goes by, Exospark and Shade finished their practiced and went back to Beacon where Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of the school.

"Hello Exospark and Shade. Are yous two ready for your initiation?" Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." both boys said.

"Alright, lets head inside and we'll set yous with an opponent."

So the four enter Beacon and entered the sparring room with different students and two from Haven were in the stands. Team RWBY was there and Ruby waved hi to Exospark.

"Shade, you will sit out for this fight. Exospark will go first." Ozpin said.

So Shade sat next to Yang and she moved closer to him. She lays her head on his shoulder and Shade began to blush.

"Good luck, Exospark." Shade said.

Then, Ozpin spoke.

"Many of yous know me, and some of yous are visting from Haven Academy. Today, two boys with fight with our students and the students from Haven if they desire. Exospark, your opponent will be..." Ozpin said as a roulette showed with different students pictures passing by quickly.

Then, the picture that landed next to Exospark was Mercury.

"Exospark, your opponent will be Mercury." Ozpin said as he walked off the battle area and Mercury walking towards him.

Both stood on opposite sides of the arena. Exospark summoned his keyblade, which didn't surprise Mercury at all.

"Neat weapon, where'd you get it?" Mercury said.

"I got it from the light. It helps me through the darkness." he said having a feeling that Mercury is up to something.

"Ready,commense!" Ozpin said as both Marcury and Exospark rushed towards each other.

Mercury began to kick Exospark, but Exospark dodged the kicks, but then Mercury did hit Exospark and lauched him far, but he landed on his feet and leaped back at Mercury. As both continued to attack each other, Shade looked at Mercury's legs. He realizes that his legs shoot out dust like how Yang does with her gaunlets on her wrist.

"This isn't good." Shade said.

"How come?" Blake said.

"If you look at Mercury's legs, they act like Yangs gaunlets and shoot out an ammunition."

"What are you saying?" Yang said not understanding what Shade said.

"I'm afraid to say this and doubt my friend but, Exospark might not win the match..."

Team RWBY were shocked to hear him say that, Shade was like an older brother to him. Someone very close to him is losing his confidence to his friend.

"What makes you say that?" Blake said looking at Shade.

"Mercury is strong when he's in close combat, and with his legs able to shoot dust, this makes him strong in close range and long range combat, while Exospark is only good at sword combat."

"But still, have faith in him. He can win." Yang said.

The fight still went on and both of their aura gauge were at 50%. Exospark was still losing aura from Mercury's attacks. He sees his aura gauge and saw that it has dropped to 32%.

"Looks like I might win the match." Mercury said being cocky.

"Not unless I do this!" Exospark then shot behind Mercury and struck him with the butt of his keyblade and Mercury's gauge went down to 40%.

"That was a good move there, I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"If you say so."

They then rushed towards then center and Exospark manage to knock back Mercury so powerful, he made Mercury's aura drop to 5%.

"He is pretty strong for a new guy." said a girl from a different team.

Then other people started talking about how Exospark manage to do it. Then Mercury got back up. As he charges towards Exospark with anger in him, Exospark punched him in the stomache and finished off Mercury's aura, dropping to 0%.

"And the victor of th match is Exospark. Congratulations young man. You will recieve your uniform later today and start classes tomorrow." Ozpin said shaking Exosparks hand.

"You did IT!" said Ruby running to him and hugging him tightly.

"I knew I can do it." Exospark said.

"Shade, it's your turn now." Ozpin said.

"Yes, sir." Shade said.

Shade walks into the arena like stage and then the roulette spun.

To be continued...

Hope yous enjoy this chapter. P.s. I have a youtube channel called Exospark2494 Gamer where I play games and other things. Subscribe here (copy & paste it in new tab)

\- channel/UC-1sP8tlijcVU77rY3czIzg

See yas next time.


	9. Ask me

Ask me anything.

:)

Hey guys and girls, it's me Sonickudo60 here and this is not a chapter for Kingdom Hearts X RWBY. I am sorry for not uploading any new chapters because I had to study for my midterms and now I finally finished them and this update is to let anyone feel free to ask me any questions that yous were wondering about anything.

So yeah, sorry for not uploading in a long time and a update will be this friday or saturday.

Hope yous can understand and see yas next time!

Ps which story do yous like more?

RWBYS RotDK

or

Kingdom Hearts X RWBY


	10. Team ESAL (Easel)

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

(Before we begin, I would like to tell yous that this story takes after the Second volume and before the Vale Festival. So in case anyone was wondering. And I might upload on on the weekends. P.s. more KH O.C.s on the way.) 

Previously on Kingdom Hearts X RWBY, Exospark manage to defeat Mercury and now Shade must fight his opponent to join Beacon.

So let the story continue.

The roulette begun to slow down and finally stopping on a white haired girl, pony tail to her right side, (Sometime bossy and a Know-It-All), Weiss Shnee.

"Your opponent is Ms. Weiss Shnee. Good luck young man." Ozpin said.

"Thank you, sir." Shade said as he entered the arena.

Weiss stood on one side and Shade stood on the opposite side.

"Ready, and commense!"

Both hunter and huntress charged towards each other with Shade trying to land a hit on Weiss as she continued to block his attack. Soon, he manages to hit her, dropping her aura level to 94%.

"Exospark." Yang said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How long have you been with Shade? Is he your brother?"

"(Looks down in sorrow.) No, we're not related. He is like an older brother, but we think of our friendship like that. He is my closest friend. And my only friend."

"Why? I thought we were your friends."

"Yous are, but back then, he was the only person I knew."

Both Exospark and Yang continued to talk, while Shade and Weiss continued their match. Shade's level was down to 67% and Weiss's level was 62%. Soon, Weiss shot an ice blast towards Shade, but he dodged the attack."

"I'm impressed. I can do something similar to that. Freeze!" Shade said as a chunk of ice shot at Weiss and he froze her legs and charged at her, breaking the ice and knocking her back.

Her aura dropped to 55% as she got back up.

"That was an interesting copy. No wonder Exospark looks up to up." Weiss said.

"Yup, we go back long ago." Shade said clashing blades with her.

The sound of blades hitting each other can be heard as Mercury and Emerald looked at Exospark. They were both planing on how Exospark would be handled with before the Festival.

"I let him win, Emerald. In case you were wondering." said Mercury.

"Yeah, sure you did." Emerald said starcastically.

"I know I can take him down, but how did he manage to knock down my aura so quickly?"

"Maybe he is stronger than we thought. I mean Dark Exo has told us to be careful with his attacks."

"I'm betting it has something to do with his sword."

"You mean his keyblade. I've read about them. It chooses it's wielder; not the other way around. Dark Exo has one too."

"How come the keyblade chosed him? Unless it's created by pure darkness."

The match still went on, Shade was at 34% and Weiss was at 25%. Shade landed more hits on Weiss until her aura went to 0%. Ozpin stepped into the arena and shook Shade's hand.

"Shade has now completed his initiation. Exospark, come here." Ozpin said.

So Exospark went up to Ozpin and stood next to his friend.

"Let's go to my office, your new team members are waiting." Ozpin said taking both of them to his office.

Shade and Exospark followed Ozpin and Glynda in an Elevator up to the office. While they headed to the office, a spaceship with a pointy front, mostly red and yellow flew above an open field where Shade and Exospark practiced.

"Do you think we can land here Riku?" asked the brown spiky haired teen in a black outfit.

"Sure, this looks like a good place to land." Riku said.,

So the brown spiky haired teen landed the ship and he, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey got out of the ship and they all faced a massive building that appears to be floating in the air. They all nodded and decided to head to the strange building.

Later in Ozpin's office, a boy and girl stood in his office. The boy had a pale dark skin, he wore blue cargo pants, a red shirt, orange sleeveless jacket and a grey head band. His eyes were dark green, his hair was black, thin beard with little hair, and a black assault blaster. His name is Aaron Karukite. ( This gun is capable of shooting in long range and short range distances and can shoot 10 rounds every 3 seconds. Reload time takes only 1-2 minutes and different dust or bullets can cause more or less damage to the target.)

The girl to Aaron's left wore a purple shirt under a darker purple sweater with black jeans and sneakers. Her eyes were a light purple color and glasses. Her hair was blue and he has cat ears just like Blake's. Around her neck was a necklace with a rose jewel on it. On her hands were black gloves with hand spikes that can retractable. ( Her hand spikes are well suited for hand to hand combat. The metal of the blades are super strong and durable, so it's harder to break it. She can grab on to wall and other objects she can pierce through.

"Shade, Exospark, these are your new team members. Aaron Karukite and Lillian Leoheart." Ozpin said.

"Hey!" said Aaron shacking their hands.

"Hello." Lillian said. greeting them.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Exospark." Exo said.

"I'm Shade. Exo's friend." Shade said.

"Exospark, Shade, Aaron, and Lillian. From this day forwards, you will be known as Team ESAL, (Easel) led by, Exospark. I hope you do what is right for your team. Starting tomorrow, you all will be official students here at Beacon Academy. I will show you to your dorm and your uniforms will be their for tomorrow." Ozpin said taking the newly formed team to their new dorm.

Time goes by and the 4 keyblade wielders saw the building and knew that their was a new journey ahead of them. 

To be continued...

That's all for this chapter. More content on the way. See yas next time!

Peace out!


	11. Something more

Kingdom Hearts

X

RWBY

Previously on Kingdom hearts X RWBY, a new team has formed in Beacon Academy and 4 new visitors head their way to Beacon. Will something happen on their way there, what about the whereabouts of Dark Exo.

Let the story continue.

Inside of their dorm, Exospark, Shade Aaron, and Lilian all looked around their dorm and saw 4 beds, a window, bookshelves, cabinets.

"Well, we should start unpacking then, I call the bed closest to the window!" Aaron said.

"Please excuse Aaron, he sometimes acts like a child," said Lilian.

"It's okay, me and Exo have done the same," Shade said.

"So lets take the time to get to know eachother,"

"Alright, how did you and Aaron meet?" Exo said.

"Me and Aaron met a couple of weeks ago when I was fighting off some Grimm and another weird monsters that I never seen before,"

Hearing the last part of what Lilian said, startled Shade. They haven't been in Vale for long and knowing the heartless were here before they came.

"Lilian, what you saw was a heartless. They steal hearts from people and use it to become stronger," Shade said.

"But what were they doing in Vale. Unless someone brought them here," Lilian said.

"We know who brought them here. My evil counterpart, Dark Exo. He is me, but all darkness within," Exospark said.

"But how did he escape your body?"

"He was released by me..."

Shocked by Exospark's reponse, Lilian walked to him and hugged him tightly. Tears began to shed from his eyes and fell on the floor.

"Don't worry Exospark, we'll help you beat him," she said.

"Thanks," Exospark said.

Meanwhile, in an ruined building, Dark Exo stood in front of a man in a white shirt, black pants, orange hair that covers his right eye, a hat with a orange stripe, and a cane in his right hand.

"As you know, the weapon that Shade and Exospark bare a weapon called the keyblade. I too bare this weapon, but mine is made in complete darkness," Dark Exo said.

"We know. Exospark got his from his light and Shade from darkness," the man said.

"I require your assistance and your 'White Fang' to kill both of them,"

"For only two boys?! Do you know how much time that would waste?! We are half way prepared for what we're about to do! And besides, I have my own problems."

Pissing off Dark Exo, he grabbed the man by his throat and pointed his dark keyblade towards his head. Panicing, the man attempted to free himself, but couldn't.

"Let me go! Please! I'll...I'll do it!" the man said.

"Good. Hehe... let this be a warning, next time you do this, I'll make sure that you perish in my hands," Dark Exo said dropping him.

"So when do we begin?"

"Soon Roman, soon. (In thought) Exospark, your choice was your biggest mistake,"

Dark Exo began to laugh to himself and slowly began to laugh louder and louder. Roman slowly got back up as Emerald and Mercury came in.

"Anything new?" Romans said to Mercury.

"Exospark has appeared to gain a new possible ability and he and his friend are in Beacon. " Mercury said.

"He also beaten Mercury in the inition test." Emerald said.

"Shut up! I won't let that happen again,"

"Alright, when does the plan start?"

"Tomorrow..." Dark Exo said fading into the darkness of the building.

As evening came, Exospark and the rest of Team ESAL wandered around the halls, gazing upon the beauty of Beacon Academy. Passing by other Teams, seeing the courtyard, the classrooms, and everything in between. Later on, they stop by Team RWBY's dorm with both teams hanging out, Ruby by Exo's side, Blake by his side as well, Yang close to Shade, and they all enjoyed eachother's company. Night begins to roll in and Team ESAL said their goodbyes and headed to their dorm.

"Today was a good day. We had no work to do, we get to hang out, and have fun," Aaron said relaxingly.

"But tomorrow is another day and that's when we begin our classes," Exospark said.

"Can you guys tell us where you're from?" Lilian asked.

"Uh... me and Exo weren't born here. We're from somewhere elsa." Shade said.

"Like somewhere close to Atlas or Haven?" Aaron asked.

"No, more like a 'distant planet' far." Exospark said nervously.

"I get it! You guys were from a place where the heartless wander and you two go to different worlds to seal the keyholes of those worlds and prevent the darkness from taking over them! Both of you came from the same town far away from Remnant and came here because of your mission to seal this keyhole with the keyblade and sooner or later, you guys will leave and go to other worlds to save them from falling into darkness," Aaron said surprising Shade and Exospark.

"Yeah, that's it," Shade said.

"You haven't told anyone else about this?" Lilian

"No. We'll tell Professor Ozpin when the time is right,"

"How long do you guys intend to keep this a secret?"

"As long as we need to," Exospark said.

When they walked into their dorm, uniforms layed on their beds, knowing that tomorrow is another day.

To be continued...

Sorry for the long wait everybody and now that summer is here, I have plenty of time to make more chapters! :D

See yas next time!

Any questions? Just Private Message me.


End file.
